Double jeu
by MelloDay
Summary: "Lâche-moi Ukon, tu as gagné, ça suffit." grimaça la victime. Ukon persista pourtant dans l'action de sa morsure pleine de rage, et Sakon, pour la première fois de sa vie, observa ce qu'était la hargne, la haine, et la détresse aux creux des yeux de son frère, il vit quelque chose qu'il l'effraya pour toujours, qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais apprendre : la destruction.


Titre : Double jeu

Auteur : Mello

Rating : R

Genre : Drame/ Folie / O.S / Meurtre

Crédit : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Mot de l'auteur : Il faut savoir que je n'ai pas spécialement une grande connaissance de la maladie que je vais exploiter dans cet OS, je n'ai pas suffisamment de ressources pour ne pas faire d'erreurs, donc il est entièrement possible que certains faits froissent des lecteurs informés, et qui plus est les étudiants en psychologie, sociologie, criminologie ou plus encore ceux qui ont pu vivre de quelconque manière ce que je vais aborder (la maladie, non pas l'histoire.) Donc je vous prierais d'être indulgent, c'est une histoire, et non pas des faits réels.

Double Jeu

La couverture grise, mauve, bleue et d'indénombrables différentes couleurs que sont les nuages, cacha le soleil de cet après-midi d'été. Deux enfants firent la mou devant ce fin parasite qui les privèrent un instant des rayons agressants de l'astre magnifique qui embaume ces simples journées.  
Dés que celui-ci se dissipa, les jumeaux reprirent leur jeu, qui consistait à se cacher dans les hautes herbes des prés dans lequel ils se trouvaient. C'était une sorte de chasse acharnée, l'un d'eux se dissimulait tandis que l'autre devait débusquer sa proie. On ne voyait que ces deux petites têtes d'un blond argenté, ensevelies dans la faune sauvage de leur enfance, les herbes craquant silencieusement sous la pression de leur pas, et leur souffle légèrement coupé, attentifs aux moindres bruits. L'un deux sauta entièrement sur l'autre, recouvrant son frère de son corps juvénile, l'agressant et le mordant pour prouver sa supériorité.

« _Lâche-moi Ukon, tu as gagné, ça suffit._ » grimaça la victime.

Ukon persista pourtant dans l'action de sa morsure pleine de rage, et Sakon, pour la première fois de sa vie, observa ce qu'était la hargne, la haine, et la détresse aux creux des yeux de son frère, il vit quelque chose qu'il l'effraya pour toujours, qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais apprendre : la destruction.

« Un jeune garçon de neuf ans a été retrouvé, il a été battu à mort et nous pensons que d'après sa maigreur, il fut affamé pendant des semaines. L'équipe de police locale fait tout pour trouver le suspect. Il s'agit d'un homme mince et grand, entre 20 et 30 ans, craintif et assez organisé. Nous pensons qu'il ne s'attaque qu'aux enfants de cet âge, mais nous demandons à tout le monde d'être très vigilants, pour plus d'information … »

Sakon coupa le son du poste de télévision, et quitta la pièce.

« _Non, Ukon, ne fais pas ça, je ne veux plus, je n'en veux plus !_ » supplia Sakon.

Le jeune homme était recroquevillé dans le croisement de deux murs, les pieds nus, sales et aux ongles retournés, des convulsions grotesques parcouraient son corps. Et au creux de son bras, l'aiguille souillée pendait encore, quand dans un geste vif utilisant ces dernières forces, Sakon la retira pour la jeter dans la pièce sordide. Une bulle d'hémoglobine se matérialisa, et coula lentement entre les routes bleues et violettes, évitant les cratères marquant l'ancienneté de cette habitude. La poussée de la drogue entrant dans son sang, le brula de l'intérieur, comme si ce poison pouvait être comparé à un nuage acide se développant doucement dans son corps, étouffant, coupant chaque nerf et chaque organe qui s'y trouvait.

Puis, vint le moment où cela attaquait son cerveau, où ses pupilles grossissaient, où son anatomie entière s'affaissait, se livrant à un chaleureux combat contre la réalité, un sommeil profond et imperturbable. De la bave dégoulinait à partir de l'encolure de sa bouche, se nichait dans con cou pour infiltrer le tissu de sa vieille chemise tachée.  
Il se sentit un instant partir, comme si le sol devenait moelleux pour épouser parfaitement son corps, plus rien ne le blessait, le monde paraissait bon et joyeux, les parfums de fleurs et d'été embaumaient merveilleusement son nez. Cela ne dura qu'une minute, car d'un coup, l'illusion se brisa. Tout redevint noir. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent, des hommes aux masques ridicules et satanistes apparurent devant lui, dansèrent tels des ombres fines et funestes, rigolant de la détresse de leur hôte, d'un rire fourbe qui se dédoublait, et Sakon hurla.

L'ombre de l'individu se troubla sous le bruit de ses pas, Ukon, regarda son frère sombrer, et il sourit.

Le son des sirènes terrifiait Sakon, la maison tremblait. Ce n'était qu'une vieille bicoque entourée de champs, branlante à chaque coup de vent, et dont le bois grinçait. C'était la maison de son enfance, celle où il avait toujours grandi, avec son frère, son défunt père, et sa mère partie depuis longtemps. C'était une maison pleine de souvenir, et qui n'avait pas toujours été aussi mal entretenue qu'aujourd'hui. Sakon se rappelait qu'autrefois, il y avait de longues et de sauvages fleurs qui occupaient les champs maintenant vides de vie, que le pollen s'accrochait à la peinture, aux rideaux des fenêtres ouvertes et aux draps des lits défaits. Il se souvenait de leur odeur, de leur toucher lorsqu'elles déchiraient sa joue. Il se rappelait des soirs d'été où il travaillait dans ce jardin botanique, aux courses et aux jeux auxquels il s'adonnait accompagné de son frère. Il y avait cette route séparant leur domaine de ces champs où plus loin accueillait une petite mare sous les saules pleureurs, où les tilleuls argentés représentaient des temples anciens. Il se rappelait de cette nature paradisiaque, qui avait disparu au fil des années, et qui ne laissait maintenant place qu'à une demeure brisée, qui craquait et mourait au rythme des pleurs de son propriétaire.  
La police toqua à la porte, Sakon s'efforça de leur ouvrir, lorsque que leur chef, qui avait l'air aussi grotesque qu'imbécile, s'adressa à lui :

« - _Police locale, êtes-vous bien Sakon Bourei ?_

_- Oui, monsieur, je le suis, que-que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ Bégaya-t-il.

_- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour triple homicides volontaires sur enfants. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour. Si vous choisissez de parler à un officier de police, vous avez le droit de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire à tout moment. Avez-vous compris ce que j'ai dit ?_ »

Les mains liées sous la brutalité de l'officier et sous le commandement du chef de police effrayant Sakon, et il hocha la tête pour acquiescer en signe de compréhension ce qu'il venait de lui être annoncé.  
Balancé dans la voiture, et lorsque la porte lui claqua au visage, Sakon perdit le contrôle. Ses mains essayaient de se séparer l'une de l'autre malgré les menottes, sa tête rebondissait contre le siège avant contre lequel il frappait, il hurlait, criait : « _Où est mon frère ? Ne me laissez pas sans mon frère_ _!_ ».

« _- Vous avez tués ces trois garçons, Sakon, admettez-le._

_- Non, je ne lai pas fait, dit-il la tête entre ses mains._

_- Il y a votre ADN sur chaque corps._

_- Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de mon frère, c'est lui, c'est lui ! _

_- Votre frère ? _

_- Vous ne le voyez pas ? Il est ici, il est partout. C'est lui, c'est lui qui me drogue, c'est lui qui a fait du mal à ses garçons, moi, moi je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Pauvres petits garçons. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Il va venir, et il va recommencer. C'est lui, je l'ai vu faire. Il m'a dit « chut, ne fais pas de bruit », et j'ai écouté. J'entends leurs cris. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, c'est lui, il m'a dit de me taire. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien fait. C'est lui._

_- Où est votre frère ?_

_- Ukon est à la maison. Je pense qu'il m'attend. Il n'aime pas quand je ne suis pas là._ »

Les deux hommes lâchèrent un soupir, acquiescèrent pour enfin quitter la pièce.

Sakon se retrouva seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire. C'était une pièce sombre, close, minimaliste il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une table, deux chaises, et des murs, de grands larges murs foncés et seulement cela. Parfois, des maux de tête le prenaient. Ils s'étendaient de sa mâchoire, en passant par l'arrête de son nez, et la superficie de son front, et s'ajoutant à cette douleur permanente et infernale, des ondes prolifiques et incessantes, frappaient contre l'entière paroi de son crâne. La tête entre ses mains, il marmonna : « _Tu n'aurais pas du venir avec moi dans cette salle, Ukon, ils vont te découvrir. Ils vont te voir, et je sais bien que tu es mauvais. Papa disait souvent que tu étais mauvais. En plus, je ne veux plus te voir Ukon ! Ça ne me plaît pas ce que tu as fait à ces petits enfants. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tu es mauvais. Non, ne crie pas, ne crie pas. Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je ne leur ai rien dit, je te promets. Non, tu ne pourras plus me donner de drogues, ils ne te laisseront pas faire. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Toi aussi, tu me manqueras_. »

Son squelette se fracassa contre le sol gelé, et il se mit à pleurer. Des tremblements parcoururent son maigre corps, des cicatrices cachées se révélèrent lorsque son t-shirt remonta sur son dos, il frappa ses pieds dans le vide, et continua de pleurer. Il pleura de peur, d'incompréhension, de fatigue. Il pleura pour la perte imminente de son frère, car rien ne l'effrayait plus que cette perspective. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son jumeau avait toujours été la plus merveilleuse des choses qui lui soit arrivé, ils s'entendaient à la perfection et l'un était toujours là pour l'autre. Ils représentaient un tandem parfait, leur amour fraternel était plus grand que n'importe quel lien forcé, certifié ou que Dieu aurait pu concéder. Ils n'étaient qu'un et pour toujours, leur lien était pur et solide. Personne, jamais, au grand jamais n'aurait pu les séparer.

De plus, son esprit ne comprenait pas. Il savait ce que son frère avait fait. Il n'approuvait pas, mais c'est dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'amour pour lui, que Sakon n'avait jamais rien dit. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant, il lui avait raconté.  
Le prédateur lui avait raconté l'enlèvement de chaque jeune garçon d'un âge approchant leur neuvième année de vie, la séquestration douteuse et désagréable dans la cave insonorisée, l'entrain perfide et pervers qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il les bâtait, la satisfaction de les affamer et de les assoiffer, jusqu'à la nonchalance et l'ennuie qu'il éprouvait quand il les retrouvait inéluctablement morts de froids, de faim et de fatigue pour les balancer ensuite dans des champs vastes et sauvages. Malgré la répulsion que Sakon souffrait des actes monstrueux de son frère, il gardait pour lui un profond respect.

Les murs de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, semblait se rapprocher de lui, il eût légèrement un sursaut d'effroi par la peur d'être écrasé, mais finalement, il s'endormit paisiblement dans une position fœtale, lassé de ses réflexions.

_En avançant sur le chemin boueux de la route le conduisant à sa maison, Sakon pencha la tête vers le ciel, les lourdes gouttes de pluies s'affaissèrent sur son visage, et les bras de la fumée noire des nuages encerclèrent sa demeure, la transformant en une sorte de manoir à l'aura maléfique. L'orage déchirant le ciel, criant sa colère et sa souffrance, offrant tout d'abord une lueur aveuglante pour ensuite apporter un son grave et craquant, une chose irréelle, magnifique. Le jeune adulte adorait l'orage. Il se sentait emporté, il aurait aimé être emporté. Il humait chaque décharge qui rompait le zénith en même temps que son cœur. Il aimait l'odeur de l'eau céleste sur le goudron chaud, le cyclone émotionnel et tumultueux que provoquait cette anomalie naturelle. Dans ces soirs là, il était tornade. Il était tempête. Il était heureux._

Finalement, il pressa la poignée de la porte de bois, trempé de s'être baigné sous le fleuve céleste, il retira ses vêtements, s'assit près de la fenêtre et alluma une pipe. Mais sous le vacarme de dehors, il entendit des cris de douleurs. Etonné, et légèrement effrayé, il chercha l'origine de ses hurlements, traversant le couloir sombre, les pas grinçants sur le vieux parquet, les branches des arbres attaquant les fenêtres entrainées par le vent, et dans sa maison noire due à une coupure d'électricité, il sursauta quand les cris se renouvelèrent. La cave, il en était absolument certain, ils venaient de la cave. Une lampe de poche à la main, il descendit prudemment les marches et il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Cet enfant rouge vif, la chaire se décollant de son dos, les larmes chaudes et amères brouillant son visage. Et son frère, debout, fier, fatigué des coups qu'il donnait, une expression atone et indécise se dessinant dans son regard, il commença : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Sakon ? Tu veux regarder ? 

_- Frappe encore, répondit l'intrus. »_

_Et en hésitant à réellement se pencher sur ce que faisait son frère, Sakon observa. Il examina la vitesse où le coup de ceinture tranchait le dos de la victime, considéra avec stupeur la douleur énorme infligée, et il contempla le sang couler, les goûtes jaillissant contre les murs, le plafond, le sol au rythme et à la puissance du fouet, et surtout et encore, la voix aigre et aigue de l'enfant. Il se trouva plus excité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, désolé, coupable, curieux. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Un sourire lui échappa, et il inspira tout l'air que ses poumons pouvaient accueillir, il inspira l'atmosphère sordide tout au fond de lui, il inspira la mort._

Et Sakon se réveilla en sursaut, une incompréhension totale brillaient au fond de ses yeux, la peur et la honte lui ravageant le ventre, de la vapeur chaude parcourant son corps, pour tout d'un coup redevenir gelé.

« _Il va me rendre fou,_ murmura-t-il, _Ukon va me rendre fou._ »

« _Votre frère n'existe pas. Du moins, il n'existe plus, balança le détective, votre frère est mort._

_- Non, non, mon frère n'est pas mort, vous êtes bien stupide, Monsieur. _

_- Votre frère est mort. Il a été tué par votre père, alors qu'il atteignait de la même façon que vous ses neufs ans. Comme vous avez tué ces enfants. _

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui les aie tués._

_- Vous les avez tués, aussi sûrement que votre frère est mort. Vous souffrez de troubles dissociatifs de l'identité, accompagnés donc d'une amnésie dissociative. Vous inventez votre frère, enfin vous pensez qu'il est là, mais il ne l'est que dans votre esprit, et vous les avez tués. Ce trouble s'est déclenché suite à l'interaction d'un stress intense, d'une dénutrition et à votre capacité innée de dissocier vos souvenirs, vous avez été maltraité comme votre frère durant votre enfance, et vous, vous avez survécu. Ajoutez à cela, votre dépendance pour la drogue, n'a fait qu'amplifier votre paranoïa et votre maladie. Vous êtes malade, mais avant tout, un meurtrier._

_- Vous mentez, ce n'est pas arrivé. ARRÊTEZ DE MENTIR !_ »

L'agent de police posa sur la table, devant les yeux effrayés du suspect, quelques photos qui représentaient un jeune garçon couvert de terre, enseveli sous cette couleur brune et sèche comme pour cacher l'impensable, la couleur blanche prohibée du corps inanimé de cet enfant. D'autres photos, plus scientifiques, plus propres, plus cliniques, montraient ce même corps branlant sur une table froide d'acier, ce corps affamé, détruit, abimé. Certains clichés s'attardaient sur les cicatrices de son dos, certainement faites à l'aide de coup de ceinture, sur les ongles arrachés, sur les côtes émaciés et graves. Le squelette de peau de cette victime n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, la candeur avait laissé place à l'horreur. La torture monstrueuse et agressive avait tué cet enfant. Seuls les cheveux fins et argentés s'accordaient parfaitement avec la pâleur du tissu de sa peau, et rappela à Sakon, que c'était son frère sur cette table de la mort.

Alors, quelques souvenirs refirent surface. Il se souvint de son père les enfermant tous les deux dans la cave de leur maison, dans une pièce sombre et noire. Où les petites fenêtres étaient rares et obstruées de carton de manière qu'aucune lueur de lumière ne venait jamais. Les seules fois où ils l'apercevaient, étaient lorsque leur mère les sortait de cette abominable prison, mais chaque fois que le père revenait de ses longues absences, les murs opaques redevenaient leur maison.  
Et il y eut un enfermement de trop, un coup de trop. Les araignées fuyaient dans les coins poussiéreux, même l'odeur infecte de crasse, d'humidité et de leur propre défection semblaient fuguer de la pièce lorsque leur bourreau arrivait.  
C'était un hideux et infâme personnage, ses cheveux longs et gras coulaient sur son visage, sa barbe mal rasée ressemblait à une fumée noire, ses yeux petits et enfoncés dans l'arc de ses sourcils épais et son regard vif et méchants ne pouvaient accorder à cet homme qu'une masse de gras et de force pour corps. Quand il détacha sa ceinture pour attaquer son enfant le plus faible, Ukon dans une désillusion s'abattit sur son père pour défendre son chétif et chéri frère. Il se débâtit, et dans la fureur de son père, il fouetta, cogna, plus fort et comme jamais, même après la mort évidente de celui-ci.

Sakon se réveilla de ce souvenir.

« _Et vous avez_ _perpétué les actes de votre père, votre mode opératoire suit exactement ce qu'il a fait. Vous êtes le même._ » Reprit l'agent.

Les preuves matérielles qu'avaient laissées Sakon sur les lieux, sur les victimes, prouvaient totalement sa culpabilité. De plus, la mort de son frère Ukon Bourei avait elle aussi été vérifiée et certifiée. Comme avait pu lui dire l'agent de police, puis les psychologues, les journalistes, son frère était bien mort des mains de son père, et il avait bien tué les autres enfants de cette même manière. Ce que Sakon n'avoua jamais, même s'il concéda qu'il était bien à l'origine de cette folie meurtrière. Son procès dura très longtemps, et les cicatrices de son esprit ne suffirent pas à lui éviter la prison. Malgré son trouble de la personnalité multiple, que beaucoup ont confondue avec une schizophrénie, son adresse dans son action perverse aurait pu faire de lui un tueur organisé. C'était un meurtrier en série dit _psychotique_. Et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un jour sa frénésie cesse.

Sakon fut, dés que le mot « coupable » sorti de la bouche du juge, enfermé entre quatre murs. Et plus qu'être enfermé à vie, plus que les monstruosités dont il était accusé, rien ne le détruisait autant que la réalité de la mort de son frère.  
Son frère, qu'il gardait dans son cœur, dans sa tête il revit chaque nuit la mise à mort de celui-ci. Plus que jamais, Sakon sentit son esprit s'emmêler, se perdre, exploser.  
Des cauchemars le hantèrent, les maux de tête attaquaient tout son système, des voix s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, le monstre de son père le pourchassait parfois.  
Il sentait son esprit glisser de son corps, sa santé se détériorait, si bien que Sakon n'était plus qu'un fantôme, un être sans vie, sans but. Une question le laissait perplexe et las, pourquoi diable avait-il était mis au monde ? Faire souffrir les autres autant que lui souffrait ne le satisfaisait pas, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son désir de tuer, simplement parce qu'il pensait toujours que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il avait été manipulé.

Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla d'une nuit imaginairement pourpre, une lueur prodigieuse et chimérique coula sous sa porte, et il reconnu de suite ce qui se présentait devant lui.

« _Ah, Ukon, tu es là. Ils ne savent pas que tu as survécu, c'est très bien comme ça. C'est très bien. On restera ensemble pour toujours. Nous ne sommes qu'un_. »

_Personne, jamais, au grand jamais n'aurait pu les séparer._

« _Le vrai est qu'il est aussi impossible de concevoir l'esprit que d'imaginer ce qui n'est pas._ »  
Edgar Allan Poe

Mello.

Mot de fin : Le nom de famille de Sakon et Ukon est « Bourei » qui en japonais signifie « âme d'un mort ». De plus, pour le titre de l'OS que j'ai appelé « Double jeu », c'est simplement pour une signification telle que « Double « Je » ».


End file.
